Demon Jokes
by Sniper Artist
Summary: Naruto becomes a man that would make any super villain proud. Instead of making the bad turn good, he does the exact opposite. Villainous Naruto! No Uchiha massacre. Anti-therapist techniques.
1. Life is a joke

Summary – Naruto becomes a man that would make any super villain proud. Instead of making the bad turn good, he does the exact opposite. Villainous Naruto! No Uchiha massacre. Anti-therapist techniques.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, One Piece, Shaman King or HSD Kenichi. Quite the disclaimer ain't it? (Insert awkward laugh while idiotically scratching head here).

AN – Now, I'll show you how a hero can fall. At the age of 5, of course.

* * *

"How dare you, peasant!"

Naruto was not one for sympathy. Why should he? After all, he was the most hated individual in Konoha. People disliked him for doing just about anything… Hell, he could save the Hokage's life and he would still be seen as some sort of "evil" that is trying to "manipulate" the good men and women and turn them into "demons". The thought of a five year old boy doing that was laughable at best. So, why would he be sympathetic towards anyone else's problems? He had problems too. Everyone had problems so why would be feel pity for someone else.

But right now, as he was watching a young girl who was also an orphan get bullied around by a bunch of stuck up kids, he couldn't help but feel anger fill him. Righteous, untamed anger was a feeling that he felt often but never was it for the sake of another. It was an odd feeling… the desire of hurting another because you think that they are in the wrong. Why was the world so chaotic? When would it end? When will everyone be able to see another as equals?

There was no answer for that, Naruto mused.

"A peasant like you! Get out of here, trash!" A stuck up voice said, arrogance tuning at its finest.

"I-Im sorry…" The young orphan girl responded shyly, she didn't want any trouble. One moment she was walking down the street, the next she accidentally bumped into some random child. After apologizing, the other child would not stop until she groveled on the floor.

"No! You touched me! Now I have to get this… this… peasant touch off my clothing! Unforgivable." The arrogant child went to strike the orphan girl before Naruto had enough and stepped in. He didn't know why he did but it far too late to think about it.

"Stop! What are you doing?" He said, annoyed that the boy turned his sneer onto him. Those things were just so obnoxious to look at, he thought randomly.

"This peasant touched me! She hurt me as well! She deserves to be punished." After a close observation, Naruto managed to recognize the spoiled child as a boy. He chuckled mentally; the kid looked like a girl with his frilly clothes and long black hair.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto replied in a voice that portrayed his annoyance.

"I am a part of Konoha's nobility of course! I come from a family of rich merchants that own a quarter of Fire Country. My family and I have traveled here to Konoha to visit the scenery. And now my cloths have been tainted by that peasant." The boy replied boisterously. He raised a finger to the orphan girl who was now scared out of her wits at the situation. "She deserves punishment." He finished in an angered tone.

Naruto snorted. "Nobility? You're just some stupid kid." The young blonde back handed the spoiled boy so hard that he fell to the ground and started to roll. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Naruto chuckled.

"Man…that looked really funny…" The five year old turned around to see the orphan girl. Getting down to her level, Naruto estimated her to be a year younger than him.

"What are you doing here? You should be back at the orphanage? Go! Before you get into trouble!" She smiled innocently and nodded.

"Thank you!" And with that, she got away with haste. Naruto didn't know why a girl as young as her was on the streets alone but shrugged it off. It wasn't any of his business after all. Before leaving, Naruto heard a shout from behind him.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Naruto chuckled as he heard that.

"Whatever…"

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

"Naruto-kun." An aged voice spoke, hinting disappointment in it. Naruto sighed as he looked up to the man that ran the village. He was a kind man and he was never one to directly summon him when he got into some sort of trouble. The blonde really wanted to hit something. He knew that getting involved in the mess yesterday would get him in trouble. Damn chivalry!

"Can you explain to me why you were seen hitting another child, a son of a noble no less, in the streets?" Sarutobi asked, he was the Hokage and it was his responsibility to make sure all patrons of high class got a good stay.

"He was picking on one of the orphans… I couldn't just let that go." The old man sighed. He respected the action the blonde took. Hell, to some extent, he would have done the same if he were still a five year old child that knew nothing of politics.

"I understand your actions… but you can not just solve things with violence. These people could hurt you, Naruto-kun and not in the physical way either. They could hurt you in a way that even I could not help you." He was trying his best to explain to Naruto the basics of politics, only to fail when the boy simple responded in straight forward manors.

"Why is it so complicated Oji-san? I mean, he was being mean and I stopped him. I'm the good guy right?" The old man showed a hint of a smile at that regard.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you are the good guy but there are people out there that will take advantage of you. They will do bad things… and use power to turn everyone else to you rather than themselves." The blonde was confused at that remark. For a five year old, he just didn't see how people could be so dumb.

"How can people be that dumb? I mean, can't people tell what a bad guy is from a good guy?" Sarutobi sighed, this was getting really difficult.

"It's hard to explain Naruto-kun… Maybe when you're older, you'll understand better." The old man said in a reassuring voice. Naruto was still unsure of all it though, frustrated with the explanations he was given.

"Whatever Oji-san. But if it were up to me, the bad guys would go and the good guys would stay. It's that simple." The boy said in a lecture type of voice, eliciting a laugh from the Hokage.

"Why don't you go home now Naruto-kun. You do have the keys right?" He nodded and went for the door. But before he was out, the old man said one last thing that he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Sometimes life can be a big joke, Naruto-kun. Dumb things happen and people just… don't realize it."

Words to live by.

* * *

As Naruto was walking home, he heard a terrible shriek from a random alley. He didn't know why he felt so determined to go towards trouble since it was always best to stay out of it but he did so anyways. Running towards the source of the scream, Naruto saw something that would fuel his anger for the coming years.

The orphan girl he met earlier was being beat down by a bunch of other kids, whom were unknown to him. They looked to be much older than the girl who was four. The attackers looked to be around twelve or thirteen. Running towards the trouble, he punched one of the kids and kicked another. His early shinobi training was starting to pay off well.

"What the hell is going on here!" The leader of the kids laughed.

"One of the nobles paid us to beat up this girl. I dunno why but hey, we're getting enough to get a set of kunai for graduation." The answer the angered the blonde even more.

"Why? She hasn't done anything to you!" And with that, the leader kicked Naruto out of the way to continue beating up the girl. Naruto felt weak as he watched it but didn't stop. Finally regaining his strength, he hit the leader of the group in the privates, eliciting a painful screech.

"Damn brat! I'll kill you." But before he could make that threat come true, a mysterious figure appeared. Naruto recognized him as an ANBU.

"Shouldn't you kids be at home?" And with that, the attackers ran off. Naruto was outraged.

"What are you doing? They should get punished! Don't let them get away!" He yelled only for the ANBU to sigh.

"Shut up, boy. Even if I did, they would get off scot free later on. If you recognized their clothing, they were a part of the high class society we have in Konoha." The ANBU left Naruto to think about that as he checked up on the girl. She was out cold…and bleeding from the eyes and just about everywhere else.

"How is she?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I don't think she'll be able to see out of these eyes anymore… or move with these legs…" Naruto was angry. He was pissed off beyond belief. Just as he was about to explode with a rant, another part of his mind calmed him down. His face suddenly became impassive… Noticing this, the ANBU sighed.

"I'm taking her to the hospital..." Naruto didn't even react as the figure left with the girl in his arms.

He stood there in quiet as he thought about what he heard that day. On how people who had more power could in a way, enslave the people who had no power by offering them power itself…only to take it away. It was inhuman and Naruto would not stand by and watch people treat others like that. It made him sick.

He left the alley. To go look for a kunai…there were always a few that were littered around the academy.

* * *

_Two days later… Night time…_

Seta was a boy that got anything he wanted. His family was rich beyond belief so in a way, he would do anything he wanted.

So when he found a note in his bag about someone wanting to give him a reward for being an honorary citizen, he was blind enough to know that he was walking right into a trap. Seta was told to go alone… so the reward be that much better. As a child of 8 years, he didn't even realize as he was pushed to the ground. He looked up and saw the peasant boy from the other day.

"You! What are you doing here!" Seta sneered at the blonde. Naruto's frown was an intimidating sight but it didn't stop Seta from spewing out ignorant insults like the dumb kid he was.

"You actually thought someone wanted to give you a reward for being a good citizen? You're stupider than I thought…" Seta smirked and looked up at his attacker.

"I'll have you know that as long as my father and mother are still around, you'll get in trouble for this!" Before he knew it, Naruto smirked. A smirk that would make a certain snake Sannin proud.

"Tell me… why do you insist on bullying us regular people?" Seta grinned arrogantly.

"Because I'm better than you. Look at yourself, all dirty and disgusting. I can't believe my father would want to come here of all places. But hey, mind as well show you… peasants what a real human looks like." Naruto's anger was growing but it only fueled his smirk.

"So that attack on the girl the other day… you sent them?" Naruto asked. Seta shrugged.

"I told my parents and they allowed it… What's the big idea? What are you doing here anyways? I have someone waiting to reward me." The boy was too foolish to realize that there was no prize waiting for him…

"You want your reward?" Naruto walked up to him and plunged a kunai in his chest. It didn't kill the boy instantly, something the blonde had planned. He wanted this spoiled brat to suffer after all.

"Here's your reward." Naruto took out the kunai and cut his neck open, letting the pain reel the boy. Afraid of being caught, Naruto left immediately, a smile on his face the whole time.

"_If Oji-san won't give them what they deserve, then I will!" _

_

* * *

_

_*A week after the murder*_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto looked at hands, remembering the blood that was on it when he had killed the spoiled boy. He remembered the look of pure fear that was on his face right when he plunged the weapon into his chest. He remembered the pain that was on the face of his victim… He remembered the look of absolute horror the fool had when he plunged the weapon a second time. Naruto knew he had just killed a human being, a child like him no less._

_A seemingly innocent smile came to his face. He had just done the world good and it felt great. After all, it was justice. The other day, he found out that the orphan girl had died from blood loss and it angered him that people could hurt others for such dumb reasons. _

_They never found the boy's murderer. After all, Naruto hid his tracks well. He was a boy that had the ability to prank ANBU at his age and get away with it. He had great stealth. _

_Well, he thought he had great stealth. _

_

* * *

_

_Hokage_

Naruto didn't know why the Hokage was so angry. After all, he killed a bad guy right? He helped other people by killing the people that would hurt them so why was he being punished. The Hokage went from an angry rant to one of sadness.

"Naruto-kun…this crime… while you are a child and cannot be tried as an adult, the council are in control of this matter. I… cannot protect you from them on their turf Naruto-kun…" The old could not help but feel like he failed the boy. It wasn't Naruto's fault that he had no one to raise him and teach him about the taboos of killing another.

"But Oji-san, I killed a bad person! Why am I being punished?" Naruto was angry, a feeling that he was starting to feel more and more often.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun… I promise that I'll do my best to help but… you're in the council's hands now." Sarutobi sighed gravely.

"_I'm sorry Minato, Kushina… I have no power over this. The Council will not give the boy a fair trial…"_

* * *

_In front of the Civilian Council…_

Sentenced to ten years in **Konoha's Asylum** for the mentally unstable… Naruto's face showed his shock. Why is he of all people getting punished for doing the world good? He didn't understand what these…politics were. It made no sense to him at all. Didn't they even listen to his half of the story?

Naruto was cuffed and dragged out to the asylum. Many smirks and glares met him across the way.

* * *

_Eight years later…_

After another day of being repeated spoken too as if he were stupid, Naruto was starting to lose his mind. He lived in a freaking box! A space that didn't even look as big as his closet. Over the year, he had more and more time to think. Life was a big joke after all, Naruto had repeated in his head.

Falling asleep, Naruto opened his eyes again to find himself in front of a cage.

"What the hell?" His voice was broken. As if something had taken away his youth and replaced it with the soul of a broken man.

"…**Well…looks like you finally lost it enough to come to me… Now boy, do you want to be free?" **Naruto nodded. Figuring that this thing in front of him was just another figment of his imagination.

"**Well…come here and release this paper." **Naruto walked up to the cage and right before ripping the seal, he smirked and jumped back, surprising the giant figure that he had just identified as a fox.

"**What is the meaning of this? Don't you want to leave?" **Naruto laughed manically.

"I would have… but seeing as how I'm smart enough to not follow the orders of something that looks like a fox. A demon fox too… Tell me, why the hell are you here and where am I?" It was nothing but pure instinct that drove Naruto to do this. One moment, he was broken and the next, he was back to common logic.

"… **Your mindscape… Now tell me, do you know who I am?" **Naruto shrugged.

"Some Kyuubi wanna-be? You sure look the part from the books in the orphanage." This elicited another insane laughter from the blonde. Eight years inside an asylum for the mentally unstable was clearly not good for his head.

"**You are nothing like my former containers… but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Tell me boy… what do you think of this world?" **The Kyuubi asked. He was smart enough to know that responding to the blonds little "joke" would only fuel his desire to make another so he tried to change the conversation before the demon got truly annoyed.

"This world?" Naruto asked with a seemingly innocent face. The Kyuubi was not fooled though, so he was not surprised by the blonde's sudden smirk.

"This world is a JOKE!" He laughed manically. The Kyuubi saw this and smirked…maybe his new container wouldn't be so boring after all.

"**What would you do if I told you, that I could give you the power to make any joke…a reality?" **Naruto's face turned from insane to apathetic within a matter of seconds. His hands up to his face in a thinking like manner.

"I dunno…" He started out but then his eyes suddenly took a turn for the insane again.

"I've always been taught that making jokes would cheer people up… Hey, I could do that! Like I did to that one kid a while back!" The Kyuubi smiled at his answer.

"**Good…Now, I'll show you how to do a demon technique in your mindscape… then we can get the hell out of here." **The blonde nodded enthusiastically. It was like talking to a child…that was slightly crazy in the head.

"Cooooool! Hey, who are you again?" The Kyuubi sighed.

"**I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Now… have I ever told you about one of my own jokes… it was pretty funny…" **

"Really? Do tell!"

"**Well you see…I was rampaging through a village called Konoha when this one Yamanaka tried to enter my mind. You should have seen his face when he entered my mindscape… Dude was crapping out his pants!" **Naruto laughed… sadistically.

And this was the beginning of a tale to be told throughout the next century…or few.

* * *

**END**

Another prologue... **  
**

Yup…super villain, insane, crazy Naruto. I dunno if I'm gonna get reviews for this story since people really avoid these stories…

I know that it was a bit unrealistic but hey, it's a fiction. Shooting fireballs out of your eyes and lightning from your ass is about as real as teleporting yourself from one kunai to another.

Well, I hope you liked it. If anyone has read my "World's Tempest" story, this will be something like that... only Naruto is just…evil in this one.


	2. Walking right out of the fortress

Demon Jokes

AN – Thanks for the reviews and thoughts. Enjoy chapter two…or chapter one since the other was technically a prologue. I need to warn you, in this chapter contains things that I think about often. Things that range from "The World" in my own views and how peace and chaos are different sides of the same coin. I know people don't read to see psychology but to see a story… but just bear with me, everything here is integral to the story.

* * *

Naruto's face was apathetic as he watched the older man sit down in front of him in a professional manner. The man was definitely within his fifties if the wrinkles on his face were any indication. The thirteen, soon to be fourteen year old blonde was currently in the middle of his mental evaluation, a test that determines if he was ready to leave the asylum. Of course, that didn't mean anything to him and he was almost one hundred percent sure that he would fail again. After all, if the look in the man's eyes were as genuine as it seemed, he was one of the many that hated him.

"Hello Doctor. Here to fail me again?" Naruto said sarcastically, looking to draw out some sort of reaction from the man. The smirk on the old man's face was all he needed to know that his previous assumptions were correct.

After meeting the fox in his stomach, everything fell into place.

"Now, now don't be so haughty young man. At least try and we'll see if you can get out." The doctor replied in a kind voice. Naruto didn't buy into it but played along.

"Really? Awesome! Now I can go back and be the Hokage!" The blonde boy said with false enthusiasm.

"Oh no, no, no… one step at a time young man, after all, you're still in here." Naruto nodded, getting ready to be evaluated for the ninth time since his arrival to the institution.

* * *

_Hours later…_

Laying down on the bench in his small, box like room, Naruto contemplated whether or not he should bust out now…or later. It was a difficult decision to make seeing as how he was torn between his two loves. One of them was freedom, the desire to do as you pleased without any repercussion. The second love…was comedy. While he could break out now, it wouldn't be as funny as it would be if he did it later. If he broke out now, then the moment will simply dull and the break out would be forgettable. What he truly aimed for was to make his escape a message and something that will be remembered till his death.

"Now…or later?" Escaping the institute would be a simple thing to do. A few weeks ago, the giant fox taught him how to destroy things with chakra. He even remembered the words the fox had said when he was learning it.

"_Chakra is a weapon. It grants human the power to cause destruction… No matter what the justification is, if you are learning how to use chakra, you are going to learn how to kill. It is inevitable." _

He thought those words over. If that were true, then why did the academy insist on focusing on the non-killing parts of chakra use? It confused him… when he was in the academy, using chakra was about as simple as reading about it. Were they trying to shelter the children and tell them that being a shinobi meant that you would gain superhero powers and stop evil?

It was foolish and dishonest, the blonde thought to himself. Shinobi aren't human. They are mere weapons that are destined to destroy and destroy each other until they all died. The cycle would continue until time itself stopped which is highly unlikely.

For some reason, Naruto found it funny that he used to look up to the Forth Hokage. Just now, he realized the man was just another weapon. Granted, a super weapon if the stories about him were true but a weapon nonetheless. People saw him as a hero…but they ignored the fact that he was also a killing machine.

"_One person's hero is another person's villain. They are simply on both sides of the same coin." _Are people so ignorant to the logical facts? To be Hokage meant that you had to kill and kill until you were given the reward. Not that there was anything wrong with killing, he thought again. Death was natural in this world.

After all, it would be hypocritical of him to think badly of killing seeing as how the first time he killed, he enjoyed it. Why did he enjoy it? Simply because he thought he was doing a right. A right that was apparently a wrong to the eyes of everyone else. Naruto truly believe that what he did was for the better of society at the time… a way to simulate eternal peace for the world. It was a foolish endeavor, he later concluded. Eternal peace is a futile goal.

Peace existed…but it is only fleeting. Chaos on the other hand, could go on for years and years without change.

Naruto would live in chaos… because it was the only way he knew how to live. What would he do? Become a ninja and fight for "peace"? The thought made him chuckle. It was a joke.

Just like the world, fighting for peace was an oxymoron. People work for it, fight for it, live for it, die for it, but in the end, their peace is chaos for someone else. Where does the line between good and evil lay? Is there even one? If there was, who stands on which side and how would one determine what is good and what is evil?

Are humans even capable of telling the difference between good and evil? The blonde sighed; there were too many questions and no one to answer him. He doubted he could ever find someone to answer them anyways. If he asked a human, they would most likely be biased from their own points of view. If he asked a demon, the answer would only serve to confuse him.

If he asked a god, he would only hear what his heart wanted to hear. That's not what he truly wanted. What he truly wanted…was the raw truth that his mind wanted. Whether or not he would like it, the truth was what he sought out.

He wanted knowledge. Unbiased, raw and uncensored.

Naruto smirked in his cage.

"I will find out soon enough… the hypocrisy of the world."

* * *

_Hokage Tower… _

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the God of Shinobi has known the feeling of guilt. His actions and orders have caused the death of more shinobi than most have even killed by hand. He was the man in power, always trying to use his power to help others and maybe…bring a little peace to the world. Did he always know that people under his command would die? Yes. It was a part of his job and it could not be avoided. Death comes and goes… and he waited for the day it would claim him, not that he was avidly searching for it though.

Looking at the files in his hands, he sighed tiredly. The profile belonged to one Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and son of the Forth Hokage, not that anyone knew the latter besides him and his students, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Naruto's profile was always troubling to read. In eight years, Naruto had not changed one bit? That was what this report told him. The doctor in charge was a professional man and he would trust it…or pretend to. Sarutobi was no fool. He knew that others were capable of deception, especially his own people.

Nine years… The boy that he truly cared for and looked after had been locked away in an asylum for the mentally unstable for nine long years. It was those kinds of thoughts that made him truly angry at his position. Yes, Naruto was important but so was appeasing the village's needs.

The God of Shinobi was hardly a suitable nickname for him anymore. He was old, weakened and his mistakes left huge imprints. He regretted many things in his life.

Sarutobi was broken out of his muse when a knock was heard on the door.

"Enter." The door opened to reveal a silver haired man. He wore a face mask and standard Jounin attire. His headband cover one of his eyes like a patch.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes…we need to talk." Kakashi nodded, noting his grave voice.

"It's about Uzumaki Naruto… You see, I have an idea that may bring him out of the asylum sooner than scheduled. For it to work, I need to get your full cooperation. I plan on putting him on your team when they graduate two months from now and I can get a pardon for Naruto for this specific case seeing as how he did attend the academy. It's either this or he stays for the rest of his term… because I cannot trust anyone else with this." The Jounin widened his eyes.

"But sir! He's only been in the academy for one year! He can't possibly become a shinobi…" The old man gave him a look of questioning.

"Kakashi, do you honestly believe Naruto needed ten years to master the Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge? He did all that in his first year… the boy was a genius… despite his characteristics." Kakashi was confused by the statement.

"Well it's not like I watch him train but from what I hear, his skills are below average and not to mention that he did not finish the academy. That and he's mentally unstable." Hiruzen felt a little disappointment fill him.

"Kakashi, the boy is as stable as he can be. Do you honestly believe the words of the people that hate him? I certainly don't."

"But sir… I can't handle that… I mean, I don't even think I can teach him any…-" Before he continued, Sarutobi held up his hand and glared at the man. Kakashi was scared. Scared like when he first saw his sensei, Namikaze Minato, truly angry at something. Seeing the kind and gentle old man look at him like that terrified him.

"…Why don't you be honest Kakashi…Tell me, do you hate the boy? You know I hate when people lie to me." He couldn't help but feel a little hypocritical; after all, he lied all the time. The worst of them were to Naruto.

"N-no! Of course not. I just don't understand why you have to pick me of all people! I mean… it's not that I hate him… I just don't want to be invol-" He was cut off.

"So you are a coward? Didn't see that one coming, that's for sure." Hiruzen deadpanned. Kakashi widened his eyes at the accusation. The Jounin stopped talking…almost as if he lost his words. The Hokage sighed.

"Look, I'm gonna make this simple. Will you take Uzumaki Naruto under your wing and train him?" Kakashi shook his head in the negative.

"No, Hokage-sama."

And then there was a tense silence.

Hiruzen sighed and massaged his temples before giving Kakashi a lifeless look.

"Do you know what I fear Kakashi?" The question came out of nowhere. Kakashi didn't answer, afraid to invoke the wrath of the God of Shinobi.

"I have faced death more times than you could ever imagine... I no longer fear death for I am just one man. But what I fear… is Naruto's future. Without someone to guide him, he will turn into the monster that you have all painted him to be. Hell, I bet he'll surpass your initial accusations…" The old man felt a sharp pain in his heart as he said these words.

"If Naruto cannot be guided properly, then the future will not be so bright. He wasn't supposed to be just another follower of the will of fire, Kakashi. He is the will of fire… and once his fires go out, so does the will of the heroes before him, ending a chain that has been set up since the rein of the First Hokage. Without this will, Konoha will fall… that is what my sensei has always told me. Naruto will become an important figure for years to come, whether they are as a hero or a villain. Tell me Kakashi, what will you do when he becomes a villain?" The man answered immediately.

"I will stop him." The Hokage actually laughed at his declaration.

"And tell me, do you think you can stop him if he unleashes the Kyuubi's wrath?" The Jounin widened his eyes. Sarutobi smirked.

"I thought so. Your pride and arrogance has blinded you from logic. Ten years in Konoha's Asylum will drive him to limits and I fear that the Kyuubi will attempt to influence him in this time. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he turned against Konoha on his own free will. After all, Konoha has given him nothing but hate." Sarutobi paused briefly before continuing. "When the time comes, whichever path he chooses, we will not be able to stop him. He will either save the lives of millions of reap the lives of millions."

"Since his birth, Naruto has been destined to either live in fame or infamy. All my life, I have been pushing the boy towards the light but at the same time, you and everyone else in this village have been pulling him to the dark… hoping that he would become the monster you all want… because your pride and anger blinds you." Kakashi didn't really know what to say.

"Get out of my office Kakashi. Kushina and Minato must be rolling in their graves at what you and everyone else have become." The Third said in a devil like voice, scaring the younger man out of his wits. Quickly fleeing, he left to wherever he would usually go when he was scared.

Sarutobi felt a single tear escape his eye. He trusted Naruto, he really did but it was against all odds that he would recover from this… he wouldn't be surprised if it was too late.

"_I'm sorry… Minato, Kushina… I guess… that was all I was ever good for, huh?"_

* * *

_6 months later…_

"**It's time." **

Naruto smirked menacingly, his eyes turning from sea blue to red. With six months, he had more than enough time to plan his great escape and master the few demon techniques in his mindscape. Eyeing the cuffs on his hands, Naruto began to let the fox's red chakra to weaken it. Demon chakra was capable of destroying anything.

"Indeed." Feeling the cuffs melt off, he began to gather more of the demon's chakra, allowing it to flow through his body.

"Now… for the fun part." Bringing the red chakra to his palms, he formed it into a giant ball and aimed it at the door.

"_**Bijudama (Tailed Beast's Ball)!" **_Shooting the ball of energy, the result was a giant explosion that incinerated the door to nothing. Calmly walking through the door, he caught the sight of a lone guard that had heard the explosion. It was a boy that looked like a genin.

"It's the demon!" Was all he got to say before Naruto calmly walked up to him, grabbing his throat violently. The Jinchuuriki's killing intent was flaring incredibly.

"Tell me… how do you feel about dying like this? An absolute piece of trash that amounts up to nothing but cannon fodder. Did you have ambitions? Did you want to become Hokage?" The boy nodded, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Please…mercy." The blonde chuckled and dropped the boy.

"Sure!" And with that, Naruto began to walk the other way where the exit was located. The young genin sighed in relief…before a flare of pain came to him. He looked to the source and saw that his body was starting to melt… from red chakra.

The young genin died a slow and painful death.

* * *

"**Hurry… Remember what we practiced." **The Kyuubi voiced calmly, causing the blonde to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" Before he knew it, Naruto saw the doctor from before. The blonde took one glance and realized the man was scared out of his mind. It was an amusing sight.

"Hello Doctor! How are you today?" Flaring his killing intent, Naruto appeared right before him, startling the old man with the burst of speed. The doctor really wanted to run but he was frozen with absolute fear. The smile on the boy's face did not calm him one bit.

"Too scared to talk…Aww… that's no fun…" The old doctor took a step back, fearing for what the boy would do. Naruto smiled sadistically when he saw this.

"Eh…What's wrong with you? Let's put a smile on that face."

* * *

"What's going on in there?" A chuunin yelled. He was in charge of guarding the asylum along with his team of eight other genin. Of course, the mission wasn't really intended to attract trouble so he was not prepared for this at all. Out of nowhere, a downright frightening feeling crawled into him and he suddenly ordered the genin around.

He sighed in relief when he saw the lead doctor run outside, seemingly frightened.

"Are you ok sir?" The old doctor nodded.

"T-the demon is out! G-go get him!" The chuunin nodded and ordered the genin to go in as he led.

"We'll handle it! Don't worry; he's not a trained shinobi." And with that, the leader went off to follow his genin.

As soon as they were gone, the head doctor smirked and deformed to reveal a young blonde. The Henge technique was the basic of all basics and was easily enough to fool anyone.

"Wow…that was easy. I didn't think chuunin were so incompetent…" And with that, Naruto henged (transformed) into a regular civilian, intent on walking out of Konoha through the front gates without a fear in the world.

He whistled a jaunty tune as he did so.

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

"Hokage-sama!" A messenger busted through the door, a look of sheer terror on his face.

"What is it?"

"It's the asylum! Uzumaki Naruto has escaped!" A look of shock came to his face before it changed to one of urgency. He felt as if he were just played by fate. Six months! Just six months before he was allowed to leave, he escapes!

"ANBU!" Without even a hint of hesitation, they appeared from the shadows and sped off to find the boy. The old man did not like the feeling that had just entered his stomach. It was a cold feeling, one that he knew all too well. A feeling of terror and desperation, just like when the Second Hokage had volunteered to sacrifice himself against the Kumo strike squad all those years ago. Right before he was named the Hokage.

"No…no… Why now! The chuunin exams and now this? Damn it all!" It was a rare sight to see the Third Hokage so angry, an experience that would make anyone panic.

"Where the hell is Jiraiya when I need him? Someone go find him and bring him to me immediately! Make sure that Orochimaru hears none of this… we cannot allow a showing of weakness to Suna (Sand) or Oto (Sound)!"

* * *

_Somewhere in Konoha_

"Kakashi-san!"

Hatake Kakashi was currently in the Jounin lounge, waiting for his genin to finish up with the first exams. Just a few hours ago, he felt a sinister vibe in the air but shook it off, reminding himself that he was in his home village and nothing would happen. That was of course, until a man had arrived in the lounge and informed everyone of Uzumaki Naruto's escape. The moment the messenger finished his report, panic started to rise within the ranks. A loose Jinchuuriki was not something they wanted… especially if the bijuu had control.

"We have to go find him!" A man spoke from the corner of the room.

"Indeed… This is a matter of national security." Spoke another Jounin, not liking the idea of their Jinchuuriki out in the world.

"Maybe this is for the best. He was unstable and on the verge of insanity the last time I heard." Another random person said, ending it there as Kurenai rose to talk.

"Idiots. If Naruto leaves, then we'll all be in trouble! Not just from the outside but the inside." Not many understood her words, until she began to explain.

"Listen. Ever since his birth, we have mistreated him from the get go. If he leaves now, then some time into the future he will return for vengeance. Another thing is, after all this, the civilian council will earn the rights to announce this incident to the village and the law of silence will be lifted. Do you truly believe that out of nearly three thousand people, everyone will share the same opinion of the mistreatment? I don't hate him and if I don't then surely someone else will see it my way. It will cause public outrage, especially among the children and orphans. Not only that… when the world hears that we banished the last Uzumaki, problems will arise. Kiri will surely come for the boy and hell, Kumo might look for a chance to add another Jinchuuriki to their ranks." She finished.

Everyone was wide eyed at the explanation…except the smarter shinobi in the room of course.

"I agree with Kurenai… We're looking at a possible implosion." Asuma spoke up, eyes narrowed in seriousness. He also sympathized with Naruto… but from the looks of it, they would soon be enemies. Especially if Naruto looked for revenge.

"Naruto was always the most important piece to Konoha… if we lose him, then we'll basically lose an arm. Like when Tsunade left the village…" Was the last thing Kurenai said before rushing out of the room, intent on finding the young Uzumaki.

Kakashi was quiet through all this but agreed with Kurenai's assessments. He went out to search for Naruto, looking for any possible exits the boy would take. After all, Naruto knew the layout of Konoha like the back of his hand. He always did explore often as a child.

* * *

_Root Base_

"Danzo-sama! Uzumaki Naruto has escaped the asylum and has gone missing!"

Shimura Danzo was not one to panic and not even in the face of this current crisis would he do so. He knew of the Jinchuuriki. The boy brings many memories of his failures…his attempts to train the boy were all shot down by the Hokage. Danzo knew Naruto was integral to Konoha's future, especially since the news of Hanzo the Salamander's defeat reached his ears not so long ago. Powerful shinobi were starting to arise in the world and Uzumaki Naruto was to be their ace.

"Send five platoons after him… Konoha needs more power if we are to survive the coming storm. Failure is not an option." He ordered apathetically.

Though he was calm… the feeling of anxiety started to creep around. Something he had not felt since the loss of the Second Hokage. The thought seemed to amuse him for a moment.

"_I'm sure Sarutobi is feeling the same way…"_

* * *

_Chuunin Exam room…_

Ibiki felt a shiver run down his spine, a subconscious alert usually signaled the entry of an ANBU that had just entered the room through extreme stealth. He looked at the soldier from the corner of his eyes as he walked up to him while putting the genin under a powerful Genjutsu. The moment only last a second as the masked man gave him a note with a message that nearly made him widen his eyes.

He kept his face straight… feeling a calm that unnerved him.

A storm was coming and it involved Uzumaki Naruto, the boy that held the most powerful of the Bijuu.

Out of all the genin contestants there, only a few noticed this. One of them was Kabuto, the right hand man of Orochimaru of the Sannin. The other was Gaara of the Sand, the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. He noticed the ANBU the moment he entered the room and quite frankly, it disappointed him to see that no one else had picked up on this.

"_Perhaps the competition here is weaker than I expected… This will not be acceptable." _

* * *

_Elsewhere in Konoha…_

Jiraiya of the Sannin was revered throughout the world for his stealth and power, a combination that made him one of the most feared shinobi in history. Even though he was a big man with a humongous amount of chakra, he was able to hide it all away. This was why he was known as Konoha's resident spymaster.

So it was a surprise to him when a man snuck up on him in the middle of his research. Turning around quickly, he saw the Hokage. Probably the only other person that could sneak up on a master.

"Sensei… what's up?" He asked, completely unaware of the current crisis.

"You have goofed off long enough. Naruto is gone and no one can find him." This surprised Jiraiya.

"What! When did this happen?" Sarutobi sighed, looking at his student with pity.

"A few hours ago after he escaped the asylum." The bigger man widened his eyes.

"Dammit! It's just one thing after another huh?" Sarutobi nodded.

"You need to find him before it's too late. If he leaves now then he'll never return as the hero. He'll return as the villain." Jiraiya nodded and immediately left the area.

He remembered when Sarutobi first told of Naruto's imprisonment in the asylum. Never in his life was he so angry with the world around him. It was unfair towards the boy. If what he heard was right, then the boy had every right to do what he did. The killing part was bad, nothing could excuse that but Naruto wasn't raised with morals.

"_Shit, shit, shit… This is bad, really bad…" _

* * *

_Meanwhile, Fire Country. _

Naruto smiled when he saw the distant sight of Konoha's gates. It was a simple matter of walking into a large crowd of people and blending in. No one really asked questions as numerous people walked in and out all the time. As the nature of the chuunin exams atmosphere.

"Hm… wonder where the closest town is." And so, he took off in any random direction.

Unknowingly, he headed towards the country of Wave. The city where nothing but anarchy laid after the sudden death of Gato. Wave was home to criminals alike…

* * *

**END**

And now I will tell you all what happened to Wave without a Naruto there. Did Haku and Zabuza die? How did Gato die? Why is it in Anarchy?

I apologize for the short chapter. I was running out of ways to end the chapter on a good note. The next one should be longer, seeing as how my story line will kick in. After all, anything can happen in Anarchy.

I can already image a few critiques of this chapter. Naruto leaving a village full of shinobi so easily...bla...bla. Yeah, yeah I know. I tried to portray him as a genius early in the fiction. And yes, all the Kyuubi taught him were demon techniques. Only two or three. Not that he would need anymore than that to wreak havoc and spread anarchy.

Thanks for reading. If you have any questions, pm me. If you spot something wrong with my time line then feel free to correct me… or try too. I'm not really know for my lore.


End file.
